Un Romance de Cuento
by Julie-Cullen-00
Summary: La historia de amor entre un príncipe y su doncella.
1. PRÓLOGO

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer intento de fan ficción, he estado leyendo por un tiempo y ahora decidí probar mi mano y escribir algo. También quería compartir una de mis historias favoritas y adaptarla con otros personajes. **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece; hago esto solo por diversión. ****La historia le pertenece a M.N Tellez y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Tenían los felices habitantes del Reino de las Luces, el Rey más amable y bondadoso que se ha visto jamás, el cual cifraba su ventura en hacerlos dichosos. Este Rey era poderoso e invencible en la guerra, y sabio cual ninguno en el manejo de su Reino en la paz; era terrible y justiciero contra sus enemigos; pero amable como el mejor de los padres para con sus fieles vasallos; no veía derramar una lágrima sin enjugarla; no había un desgraciado que al punto no recibiera el consuelo de sus manos. En aquel dichoso lugar reinaba siempre la abundancia, la paz y la alegría. Los felices moradores se amaban entre sí, como los más cariñosos hermanos. La discordia, la envidia y todos los demás vicios estaban lejos de aquella mansión venturosa. Y todo era debido a la bondad del más poderoso, del más sabio y del más amante de todos los reyes. En este imperio feliz se veía reunido todo lo útil, todo lo saludable y todo lo bello que se podía desear: mil canales unían sus numerosos ríos, fertilizando sus amenos campos y haciéndolos producir toda suerte de flores y de frutos. Allí se veían también elevadas montañas, lagos encantadores y primorosas cascadas.

Pero lo que hacia la mayor ventura de los habitantes de este Reino, no era ni la amenidad de sus fértiles campos, ni la frescura de sus cristalinas aguas, ni todas las inmensas comodidades de que gozaban, sino el tierno amor que les profesaba su Rey. Si: saber que eran amados con cariñosa ternura, y corresponder con un amor semejante era lo que ponía el colmo a su dicha, y se estremecían de gozo y de respeto cuando tenían el placer de mirar el hermoso y amable rostro de su buen padre.

Un día que este amabilísimo Rey había salido a pasear por los bellos y más lejanos alrededores de su amada ciudad, en su magnífica carroza y acompañado de sus más íntimos amigos, llegó a una pobre cabaña donde vivía un hombre a quien el Rey quería elevar del polvo, solamente porque le amaba, por pura bondad. Llamó a la puerta, presentóse Charlie Swan, pues así se llamaba el dichoso protegido: «–Charlie, amigo mío –le dijo el generoso monarca, mirándole con semblante afable–, ven conmigo, te llevaré a mi palacio, te daré un empleo, y si eres fiel te colmaré de riquezas y de honores». Y tendiéndole bondadosamente la mano le subió a su carroza y Ie sentó a su lado.

Charlie no cabía en sí de gozo, no sabía lo que le pasaba, le parecía un sueño, un sueño dulcísimo del que temía despertar. Miraba el hermoso semblante de su Rey, su agradable sonrisa, su viva y al mismo tiempo apacible mirada, y se quedaba extasiado.

Llegaron por fin al esplendido palacio del augusto Monarca, donde Charlie se quedó sorprendido al ver una magnificencia de la que no había tenido jamás ni una idea. Por dondequiera se veía brillar el oro y las piedras preciosas: mil fragantes flores, colocadas en vasos de hermoso cristal, esparcían por todas partes un suavísimo perfume; se escuchaban allí siempre armoniosas músicas y dulcísimas voces, que entonaban canticos alabando sin cesar la sabiduría y la gloria del poderoso Rey de las Luces.

Charlie, al mirar las maravillas del bello palacio, Ie parecía que si mil años estuviera en aquella mansión deliciosa, siempre le sorprenderían nuevos encantos que no había visto el día anterior.

El Rey le dio por esposa a. una hermosísima doncella llamada Renee, y condujo a ambos a un bello jardín que poseía a extramuros de la ciudad, y que se llamaba el jardín de Bellas Flores.

Charlie y Renee vivían en un estado de completa felicidad. El vergel que habitaban era verdaderamente delicioso: estaba regado por ríos de una agua clara como el cristal, donde se cogían toda clase de peces; multitud de árboles elevados, que producían sabrosas frutas, formaban hermosísimos bosques, donde se gozaba una encantadora frescura, y en su espeso ramaje hacían nido una porción de aves de variadas plumas y melodioso canto; en fin, todo era allí bello, todo deleitable; y los dos esposos no formulaban un sólo deseo que no vieran cumplido.

El Rey, al llevarlos a aquella mansión encantadora, dio a Charlie la llave de una jaula en que estaba aprisionado un horrible monstruo, una sierpe de siete cabezas: es a saber un formidable genio, feroz enemigo a quien el Rey había vencido.

El augusto Monarca le dijo: «–Charlie, confío en tu fidelidad y prudencia, y te hago custodio de este horrible monstruo espero que por ningún motivo dejaras que se escape». Y Ie dijo también: «–Por la ciencia que tengo de conocer lo futuro, sé que tendrás una niña a la que doy el nombre de Isabella, y desde ahora la escojo para esposa de mi hijo». Porque el Rey tenía un hijo tan hermoso y amable como el mismo lo era.

Charlie y Renee no sabían cómo corresponder a tantas bondades.

El Príncipe de las Luces, el amable hijo del Rey, que todavía era un niño, concibió desde luego un ardiente amor por su futura esposa aún antes de que naciera. «–Qué hermosa –decía–— y qué amable será mi Isabella, y cuan feliz seré si corresponde a mi cariño. Yo le diré: ¡Isabella mía, te amo desde antes de que nacieras! Y ella tan buena como hermosa, sin duda me dirá: ¡Príncipe mío, yo también te amo!»

El tiempo del nacimiento de Isabella se acercaba y el cariñoso Príncipe iba muchas veces a visitar a Renee, esperando con ansia el feliz día por el tan deseado.

Nació por fin la niña llenando de placer a sus felices padres y a su apasionado Príncipe, quien dio a Renee una cajita en que estaba su retrato, el título de Princesa de las Luces otorgado por el Rey a Isabella, y la solemne promesa que hacía el Príncipe de recibirla por esposa si ella lo aceptaba, y colocó el mismo un anillo en el dedo de la amada niña.

Pasaron algunos días, y una tarde que Renee se paseaba por el hermoso jardín llena de paz y de contento, llevando en sus brazos a su querida hija, Ie habló la terrible sierpe y le dijo: «–Renee, hermosa Renee, déjame salir de esta triste prisión. Yo soy un poderoso rey. Aquí, bella Renee, aunque disfrutes algunas comodidades, no eres más que una pobre esclava, y yo empeño mi palabra y te prometo que te haré una reina tan poderosa como lo es el Rey de las Luces». Renee, seducida por tan brillantes promesas: aseguró a la sierpe que le abriría, y fue al instante a buscar a Charlie y le habló así: «–Amado esposo, voy a pedirte una prueba del cariño que me tienes; abre, te ruego, la jaula de la sierpe».

Charlie quiso resistir, pero Renee le dijo: «— ¡Ah, cruel Charlie, tú no me amas!»; y abundantes lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; Charlie, que la amaba con exceso, la consoló diciéndole: «—Enjuga tu llanto, ¡qué no sería capaz de hacer por ti, oh mi amada Renee! toma, pues, la llave de la jaula». Renee, llena de gozo, enjugó su llanto, se sonrió con su esposo y fue corriendo a donde estaba la jaula, puso la llave en la cerradura, y al instante miró cerca de si a la horrible sierpe que clavaba en ella su feroz mirada. La triste Renee tembló viendo los ardientes ojos de la sierpe fijos en ella.

El horrendo monstruo, arrojando humo por sus siete formidables bocas, envolvió en los torbellinos de su impuro aliento a la desventurada Renee y a su hija, y haciendo aterrador estruendo desapareció. Renee salió desvanecida y sofocada de aquella atmosfera impura, pero Isabella, pequeñita y débil, sintió mucho más los daños de aquel veneno que había aspirado. Desmayada, asfixiada, moribunda, quedó en los brazos de su madre; pero lo que vino a poner el colmo a la desolación de aquellos desgraciados fue el mirar que en el hermoso cuello de su hija, de la prometida esposa del Príncipe de las Luces, había quedado impresa, imborrable, la ignominiosa marca de la sierpe, Charlie y Renee quedaron sobrecogidos de terror: sintieron entonces todo el peso de su crimen, y para colma de su espanto, el Rey de las Luces se presentó en este momento. Bondadoso y amable, venía como otras veces a visitar a sus favorecidos; mas al saber lo que pasaba, su ternura y afabilidad trocaronse en furor. ¡Ay! si su rostro era majestuoso y bello al esparcir sus miradas de benevolencia, majestuoso y bello era también, pero terrible, al estallar de su ira y de su justa indignación, terrible como el oleaje de la mar embravecida, como el tronar de furibunda tempestad. «—Charlie —dijo—, infiel Charlie, ¿así has burlado mi confianza? ¿Dónde está la sierpe confiada a tu cuidado? ¿Dónde está la prometida esposa de mi hijo? Ella no lo será, lo juro, mientras lleve la abominable marca de mi enemigo: habéis merecido la muerte, y moriréis... » Charlie y Renee temblaban a los pies del Rey y no osaban levantar los ojos, aterrados a la vista de su semblante indignado; pero en este momento, cual iris de consuelo, se dejó ver el amable Príncipe de las Luces. Traspasado de dolor por la desgracia de Isabella, bañado en lágrimas, se arrojó al cuello de su Padre, y besando y bañando con su llanto sus reales manos, Ie dice: «— ¡Oh, Padre mío! aplaca tu furor, yo remediaré el mal que estos han hecho, yo me constituyo fiador de Charlie y tomo sobre mí su culpa para darte de ello cumplida satisfacción. Yo venceré y encadenaré a la sierpe, y yo también quitaré… sí, quitaré esa marca del cuello de mi Isabella. Pero entonces, cuando esto haya hecho, ¿permitirás que sea mi esposa?»

Calmado el Rey por las caricias de su hijo y enternecido al ver sus lágrimas, abrazándole le contestó: «—Sí, hijo mío, mi amado hijo, objeto caro de mis complacencias, no llores, hare cuanto deseas. Pero escúchame: yo acepto tu mediación y te considero en todo rigor de la ley como el fiador de Charlie y responsable de su culpa. Por tu respeto trocare su sentencia de muerte en destierro temporal: irán al Desierto de las Lágrimas y permanecerán alii sin que puedan volver a su patria hasta que tú hayas cumplido lo que prometes. Si Isabella llega a verse libre de la marca y veneno de la sierpe, y esta quedare encadenada, yo te empeño mi palabra real de permitir que sea tu esposa, y Charlie y Renee restablecidos en su empleo». Dicho esto, el Rey se retire. Los dos esposos lloraban amargamente: en aquel día fatal perdían todos los bienes que gozaban, y se veían rodeados de innumerables males. A Isabella la había dejado moribunda el emponzoñado aliento de la sierpe; salían desterrados de su amada patria, y lo que era más terrible para ellos, ya no gozaban de la gracia de su generoso protector el Rey delas Luces.

Renee tenía en los brazos a la niña, y no sabía que hacerle para librarla de la muerte. Entonces se acercó el amable Príncipe, y lleno de solicitud y de cuidado por el mal de su pequeña prometida, a fuerza de delicado esmero la hizo tragar algunas gotas de un elixir de maravillosa virtud que él traía. Con la eficacia de esta medicina, Isabella tornó a la vida: abrió sus hermosos ojuelos y recompensó a su pequeño médico con una graciosa sonrisa.

Sus padres se sintieron aliviados en su dolor, y más cuando el Príncipe les dijo: «—Consolaos, yo amo tiernamente a Isabella. Ella no puede ser mi esposa mientras lleve la marca; pero esta marca, oídlo bien, yo la borraré. En el Desierto donde vais tendréis mucho que sufrir; pero no temáis; yo nunca os abandonaré. Habladle de mi amor a Isabella, en tanto que yo puedo verla, y, escuchadme bien, os voy a revelar un secreto. EI Desierto de las Lágrimas, tierra inculta y estéril por demás, produce no obstante un árbol muy precioso y que forma la principal riqueza del Reino de las Luces. ¡El Árbol de los Perfumes! Este árbol, eficaz medicina contra el veneno de la sierpe, es desde ahora muy caro para mí. Si, por cierto, porque su maravillosa virtud ha de servirme en gran manera para la curación de mi Isabella, Buscad ese árbol luego en llegando y hacedla crecer bajo su sombra. Si ella me ama —añadió—, mi tiempo llegará, yo volveré al Desierto, venceré y encadenaré a la sierpe, y mediante la virtud del árbol, yo borraré de ese cuello la ignominiosa marca, satisfaré a mi padre, volveréis a vuestra patria, e Isabella al fin será mi esposa. Llevad, llevad para vuestro consuelo en tan penosa ausencia estas dulces esperanzas. En seguida les dio ricas alhajas que eran la dote de su esposa y se retiró después de hacerle mil caricias.

Charlie y Renee se despidieron llorando de su hermosa habitación, el jardín de Bellas Flores, de su amada patria y partieron para el lugar de su destierro, llevando consigo a una esclava, cuyo nombre era Victoria, para que sirviera de nodriza a Isabella.

* * *

**¿COMENTARIOS?**


	2. PRIMERA PARTE - CAPITULO I

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DECIDIDO SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece; hago esto solo por diversión. La historia le pertenece a M.N Tellez y los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE

_CAPITULO I_

El Desierto de las Lágrimas era un lugar de aspecto triste y desagradable: algunos de sus terrenos eran áridos y secos, y otros pantanosos; brotaban en ellos abrojos y espinas, y aunque se veían allí bastantes flores, que de lejos parecían hermosas y su olor agradable, su fatal aroma embriagaba a los que lo percibían de cerca y por largo rato, y la escasa miel que destilaban volvía insensatos a los que la gustaban. Había allí muchos venenosos reptiles, bestias feroces, y en cuanto a sus habitantes muchos eran perversos.

Este Desierto estaba bajo la dominación del Rey de las Luces; pero cuando la sierpe se escapó del jardín de Bellas Flores había tratado de rebelar a sus habitantes contra su Soberano, halagándoles con deslumbradoras promesas que no pensaba cumplir. Algunos habían sido tan desgraciados y tan necios, que habían dado oídos a los engañosos discursos de este falso y terrible genio, y desde entonces la guerra más espantosa, la guerra a muerte, dividía a los moradores de este lugar. Unos habían jurado morir fieles al Rey de las Luces, otros se habían declarado por la sierpe, y otros, por último, aparentaban servir al Rey, pero en realidad servían a su enemigo; de suerte que eran muy pocos los verdaderos vasallos del Rey, y la sierpe cada día engrosaba sus filas.

En esta lamentable situación se hallaba el Desierto de las Lágrimas, cuando llegaron a él Charlie y su familia. Allí vivían en una pobre casita; Charlie trabajaba todo el día en el campo para procurar lo necesario al sustento de su familia, y buscaba con ansia el Árbol de los Perfumes. Lo hallaron en efecto: es este árbol muy elevado y frondoso, erizado de recias y punzantes espinas; sus hojas son en gran manera saludables, sus flores de sin par blancura, salpicadas de encendida purpura, exhalan una fragancia suavísima; sus frutos parecen amargos en el estado silvestre, pero beneficiado el árbol con cierta especie de cultivo y acostumbrado el gusto a su sabor, llegan a ser de dulzura incomparable; su áspero tronco destila una mirra preciosísima, de tal fragancia, que se deja percibir a una distancia increíble; su sombra misma es saludable, conforta y refrigera admirablemente a cuantos descansan debajo de ella. Este precioso árbol es único y eficacísimo remedio, como se ha dicho, contra el veneno de la sierpe. En fin, ¡árbol más bello no ha producido la selva! Sus flores, sus frutos, sus hojas y hasta sus espinas, su madera, y, sobre todo, su preciosa mirra, son de grandísimo valor y estimación en el Reino de las Luces.

Charlie aplicó al cuello de Isabella, ya las astillas del árbol, ya la mirra que destilaba, pero todo fue infructuoso, pues la marca permanecía afeando siempre aquel hermoso cuello.

Los infelices desterrados pasaban sus tristes días recordando cuan dichosos habían sido en su amada patria, y sólo se consolaban pensando en las promesas que les había hecho el generoso Príncipe, y suspiraban por el fausto día en que debieran cumplirse.

Había en aquel Desierto muchos ladrones, por lo que Charlie y Renee temían a cada paso perder la preciosa cajita en que estaban guardados los regalos que el Príncipe había hecho a Isabella. Por fin resolvieron enterrarlos, y una tarde, habiendo antes dicho a Victoria que saliera al campo con la niña, abrieron un pequeño agujero al pie de un hermoso Árbol de los Perfumes que en el patio se hallaba. Antes de enterrar la caja, vieron por última vez lo que contenía, que, como se ha dicho ya, era el retrato del Príncipe, los papeles firmados por él, el título de Princesa de las Luces para Isabella, y el anillo que el Príncipe había colocado en el dedo de su futura esposa. Todo lo vieron, suspiraron y lo guardaron, añadiendo también astillas del Árbol de los Perfumes. Después cerraron la cajita, la enterraron y se fueron a reunir con la nodriza.

Esta, luego que se halló en el campo, se entretuvo cortando de aquellas flores y se las enseñaba a la niña para que se divirtiera. Después se sentó y sentó a la niña a su lado. Tomó algunas de aquellas flores, y las olió repetidas veces, gustó las escasas gotas de miel que destilaban y al instante cayó desmayada.

Charlie y Renee, no hallando a Victoria, la llamaron llenos de temor por el peligro que podía correr su querida hija. Anduvieron largo rato, hasta que por fin la descubrieron desmayada, y a su lado, llorando, a la pequeña Isabella. Renee levantó presurosa a la tierna niña, y luego ella y Charlie acudieron a socorrer a la nodriza. La condujeron a la pequeña casa que allí habitaban, y después de haber pasado largo rato procurando su alivio, recobró los sentidos; pero estaba insensata, y todo lo que le hicieron para conseguir su remedio fue inútil. Se olvidó de su bella patria y de la felicidad que en ella había gozado; creía la infeliz que había nacido en el lugar en que estaba desterrada, rehusaba dejarle y quería permanecer siempre en él, y temblaba al oír que vendría un tiempo en que dejaría el Desierto para ir a aquella mansión de la felicidad que se llamaba el Reino de las Luces. Además le quedó un molesto achaque; este era un sueño tan pesado, que cuando se dormía era casi imposible despertarla hasta que lo hacía por sí misma.

Pasaron, pues, así los pobres desterrados largo tiempo, y un día que Charlie había salido a trabajar como acostumbraba hacerlo, se cayó en un barranco y no volvió a aparecer más en la humilde casa. Renee, inconsolable, esperó en vano, y viendo que no aparecía amado compañero de su triste vida, se resolvió ir a buscarlo. Le llamaba por todas partes y sólo el eco respondía a su voz cansada a fuerza de gritar; y perdida entre aquellos enmarañados montes, desapareció también, de suerte que la pobre Isabella quedó muy niña, huérfana y abandonada.

* * *

**¿Comentarios?**


	3. CAPITULO II

**MI MÁS PROFUNDO AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece; hago esto solo por diversión. La historia le pertenece a M.N Tellez y los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

* * *

_CAPITULO II_

Había en el Desierto de las Lágrimas un hombre rico y poderoso que se llamaba Marcus, el cual, aunque era de los que pasaban por vasallos del Reino de las Luces, en realidad era muy capaz de dejarse corromper por su enemigo, si de esto le resultaba alguna mejoría en sus intereses, porque este hombre era ambicioso en demasía. Habitaba en un hermoso castillo en donde se daban siempre grandes y pomposas fiestas.

Victoria, viendo que sus amos se habían perdido y no sabiendo qué hacer con la pobre huérfana, se dirigió a Marcus, y le pidió que le recibiera en su casa. Marcus, viendo que Isabella era muy hermosa, le pareció que convenía a sus miras tenerla en su casa; pero lo que por fin le decidió fue que Victoria le entregó unas alhajas que sus amos le habían traído del Reino de las Luces. Atraído Marcus por estas riquezas y alborozado con las esperanzas que concibió de sacar partido de la niña, después que por noticias, aunque adulteradas e imperfectas, de la nodriza, vino a sospechar las relaciones que existían entre la que debía ser su pupila y el alto y poderoso Príncipe de las Luces, comprendió luego que podía hacer un gran negocio, ya mereciendo los premios y recompensas de dicho Príncipe, o ya, si lo juzgaba más conveniente, entregando este tesoro en manos de sus enemigos. Isabella y Victoria quedaron instaladas en casa de Marcus. Éste tenía dos hijas: la mayor se llamaba Tanya, y la segunda Jessica, que era, poco más o menos, de la edad de Isabella. Tanya era soberbia y orgullosa, y concibió una rabiosa envidia el verse vencida en hermosura por Isabella. Esto hizo que la aborreciese y la tratara mal, aunque disimulando en presencia de su padre. Jessica era viva e intrigante, y aunque mucho se unió con su nueva compañera, lo hizo más bien por un capricho que por verdadera amistad, y era muy capaz de vender a la que llamaba su amiga.

En la casa de Marcus creció Isabella y se hizo una joven hermosísima, de esbelto talle, de blanca tez y lindos ojos; pero en su rostro encantador se dejaba ver una cierta palidez provenida de su complexión enfermiza a causa del veneno de la sierpe, del que ya había sido inficionada desde el principio de su vida. Esta enfermedad le producía frecuentes accesos, más o menos graves, de los que sólo se aliviaba tomando unas gotas de aquel elixir maravilloso que el Príncipe de las Luces había dado a sus padres en el jardín de Bellas Flores. Llevaba este precioso tesoro en un frasquito pendiente del cuello; pero como apenas conservaba recuerdo de su infancia, gozaba de este beneficio sin saber de dónde le había venido.

Victoria, de esclava se había convertido en ama imprudente y descontentadiza, que oprimía a la pobre niña y la hacía servir a sus más ridículos caprichos. Como no había quién le hablara de su patria, la infeliz no conservaba sino una idea muy confusa de una gran felicidad, de una gran promesa, de una dicha inmensa que la aguardaba. Una tarde que Isabella había salido de la casa de su tutor a pasearse sola por el campo, se sentó fatigada. Estaba poseída de una dulce melancolía, se le vinieron a la memoria los recuerdos de su infancia, de sus amados padres, y de aquella grande felicidad de que le habían hablado. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho y así quedó largo rato. De repente sintió pasos, alzó la cara y vio delante de sí a un hombre desconocido, de hermoso rostro, de mirada dulce y grave. Aquel hombre vestía una librea que Isabella no había visto nunca, y en su pecho llevaba el escudo del amo a quien servía.

Los dos quedaron un momento mirándose en silencio. Por fin lo interrumpió el desconocido diciendo: «—Isabella, yo me llamo Jasper, y soy enviado del Príncipe de las Luces. Él te ama y te escogió para su esposa desde antes que nacieras. Esta es una dicha que muchas princesas envidiarían. Verdad es que el Rey, su padre, se opone a su unión contigo, mientras tuvieras en tu cuello la marca de su enemigo, y ese enemigo, es decir, la sierpe de siete cabezas, permanezca libre; pero el apasionado Príncipe ha prometido vencer y encadenar a la sierpe, y también ha inquirido, ha estudiado y ha descubierto el secreto para quitarte esa horrible marca. Vendrá, si, vendrá; sólo espera saber si tú le amas. Si tú le conocieras, Isabella, si le vieras, le amarás sin duda alguna. Habla, di una sola palabra, ¿Le amas, Isabella? Responde un sí y muy pronto dejará su palacio, le verás a tu lado, vencerá a la sierpe, te borrará la marca y te llevará a su Reino, donde te espera una felicidad inexplicable; inmensa».

Isabella, admirada con esta proposición, no sabía que responder, y guardaba silencio. Jasper espero un momento, y luego dijo: «—Hermosa Isabella, ¿te has sorprendido con lo que te acabo de decir? Vuelve en ti, amada niña, óyeme por un momento. Tú no has nacido en este Desierto; tu patria es el Reino de las Luces, es decir, la morada de la paz y la ventura, y, como acabas de oír, el Príncipe de este dichoso Reino te ama con un amor ardiente y tierno y te eligió para su esposa. Tu padre, infiel a su generoso bienhechor, el Rey de las Luces, dejo escapar a un terrible genio, que bajo la figura de una horrible sierpe de siete cabezas, tenía prisionero. Este genio malvado engaño a tu madre, prometiéndole que si la dejaba escapar la haría una reina tan poderosa como el Rey de las Luces. La incauta Renee creyó lo que le decía el genio, y, a ruegos suyos, Charlie le abrió la prisión. Este engañador, al escaparse, dejando burlados a tus padres como siempre a los que confían en sus promesas, te estampó su horrible marca, significando con esto que le pertenecías. Pero si aceptas, querida y bella niña, el partido que te propongo, de esclava de la sierpe pasaras a ocupar un trono en el hermoso Reino de las Luces». Isabella contestó, bajando modestamente los ojos: «—Conozco que de ninguna manera merezco la honra que el Príncipe de las Luces me hace; dale de mi parte las gracias, y dile que acepto la dicha que me ofrece». Jasper se inclinó ante ella y le dijo: «—Gracias, amable Isabella, gracias a nombre de mi Príncipe. El estará aquí muy pronto: yo parto a darle tu respuesta, que le hará muy feliz. Pero, amada Isabella, quisiera llevarle de tu parte alguna cosa hecha de tu mano, que le sirviera de prenda de tu cariño. El Príncipe, cuando te eligió para esposa, te dio un anillo y unas escrituras en que te promete ser tu esposo, lo que tus padres, por temor de los innumerables ladrones que hay en este Desierto, enterraron en la casita donde vivieron. Está en el patio debajo del Árbol de los Perfumes. Junto con el anillo y los papeles hallarás el retrato de mi Señor, míralo con cuidado para que conozcas las facciones del hermoso Príncipe». Isabella se despidió de Jasper, diciéndole que al día siguiente a aquellas mismas horas volvería a traerle una cinta tejida de su pelo para que se la llevara al Príncipe de su parte. Jasper se detuvo un momento aún, y le dijo: «—Querida Isabella, tu eres muy niña, así es que necesitas de mis consejos, permite, pues, que te los de; guarda tu secreto y a nadie digas lo que te ha pasado esta tarde aquí. Estas entre enemigos; desconfía de Marcus, desconfía de Jessica, y en cuanto a Victoria, compadécete de sus enfermedades: alíviala en lo que puedas, pero no la obedezcas; es tu esclava, a ti te toca mandar y a ella obedecer. Te ama, pero esta insensata y no sabe cuál es tu verdadera dicha. Tus enemigos abusarán de su ignorancia para seducirla con falsos bienes y atraerla a su partido; así que tendrás que contradecirla en todo, y puedes considerarla como uno de tus contrarios, y acaso el más temible por mas inseparable. Ya me voy, pues, amada Isabella, sigue mis consejos y serás feliz».

Isabella se dirigió a la casa en donde habían vivido sus padres y fue al lugar que le señalara Jasper. Escarbó y halló la cajita; la abrió y encontró dentro de ella unas astillas del Árbol de los Perfumes atadas con una cinta que tenía un letrero que decía: «Para quitar la marca a Isabella». Después vio las demás cosas que sabemos que allí estaban. Sacó el anillo y le colocó en su dedo; era trabajado con exquisito primor, y, por último, vio el retrato del Príncipe de las Luces. Cuando Jasper le había hablado de la bella presencia del Príncipe se le representaba como el más hermoso de todos los hombres que había visto; pero al mirarle conoció que todo lo que se podía imaginar quedaba muy lejos de lo hermoso, de lo gallardo y de lo agradable que era en realidad. Le veía una y mil veces, y no se hartaba de mirarle: extasiada, no podía apartar de él la vista. Ya admiraba su frente serena y apacible, ya sus verdes ojos... Isabella, por fin dijo: «— ¿Conque soy tan feliz que este hermoso Príncipe me ama? ¿Y qué he hecho yo para merecer su amor? Nada, nada ciertamente, sólo debo esta dicha inestimable a su inmensa bondad. ¿Amarme a mí? ¿A mí, que llevo la marca de su enemigo? ¡Oh! es una dignación que no puedo ni comprender». Después quedó un momento en silencio, con el retrato en las manos y fijos los ojos en él. Por fin, lo colgó a su cuello, diciendo: «—Amado retrato de mi adorado Bien, juro que no te apartarás de mi seno». Lo besó y abundantes lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; pero lágrimas de una dulzura inexplicable y que la hacían muy feliz. Después de largo rato cogió la cajita, volvió a guardar todo y lo enterró de nuevo, reteniendo solamente el retrato del Príncipe de las Luces que colgó a su cuello y ocultó en su seno. Se detuvo un momento viendo aquella casa que tantos recuerdos tenía para ella, y luego salió, y a paso lento se dirigió a la casa de su tutor.

* * *

**¿COMENTARIOS?**


	4. CAPÍTULO III

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece; hago esto solo por diversión. La historia le pertenece a M.N Tellez y los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

* * *

_CAPITULO III_

Entre tanto que Isabella hablaba con Jasper, Marcus, que había salido también al campo, se paseaba revolviendo en su imaginación proyectos ambiciosos. Andaba apresuradamente, exhalaba profundos suspiros y aún dijo algunas palabras que indicaban sus altaneros deseos. Guardó luego silencio y se quedó pensativo, pero le sacó de su enajenamiento un ruido espantoso que se oyó en el vecino bosque. Dirigió hacia ese lugar la vista y se estremeció de espanto; un horrible monstruo, una sierpe de siete cabezas se presentó a sus ojos. Esta le dijo: «—Óyeme, Marcus, óyeme, te he escuchado y estoy dispuesto a satisfacer tu ambición. Imagínate las mayores grandezas, piensa bien lo que deseas y no te detengas en pedir, porque todo lo puedo en tu favor. Pero escucha, y sabe lo que a mi vez exijo de ti: tú tienes en tu poder una joya que me pertenece, Isabella. Sus padres me la dieron al nacer, y en prueba de esto está señalada con mi marca. Yo soy un gran rey y un poderoso genio, y he destinado a Isabella para esposa del Príncipe de las Negras Sombras a quien protejo. Si tú me entregas a tu pupila, serás un grande en mi corte y gozaras de todo mi favor; pero si no cedes a mis deseos, témelo todo de mi furor».

Marcus le respondió: «— ¡Oh, poderoso Genio!, estoy dispuesto a obedecerte, hablaré a mi pupila y ella será esposa del Príncipe a quien proteges». La sierpe le dijo con altivo acento: «— ¡Serás recompensado!» y dando horribles silbos desapareció.

Marcus quedó muy contento pensando que había hallado un medio de engrandecerse; permaneció un corto rato allí, y después con pasos precipitados volvió a su castillo.

Isabella se había retirado a su aposento sin haber hablado con nadie; repetía las palabras que Jasper le había dicho, le parecía un sueño, pero un sueño delicioso. Sentada cerca de una ventana, entretenida con sus dulces pensamientos, dejaba correr las horas, y así hubiera pasado toda la noche. Pero de repente se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, y oyó una voz ronca que la llamaba. Isabella, saliendo de su enajenamiento, volvió la cabeza y vio a su tutor que le dijo: «—Querida Isabella, ya tu sabes que siempre te he visto y te he amado como a hija y siempre he deseado tu bien». La hermosa joven lo miraba y no sabía a dónde iba a parar. Marcus continuó así: «—Pues bien, se presenta para ti un partido brillante: un príncipe, ¿lo oyes?, un príncipe te pide por esposa». Isabella se estremeció de alegría, creyó que su tutor le quería hablar del Príncipe de las Luces; pero tembló de espanto cuando añadió: «—Si, hija mía, el Príncipe de las Negras Sombras te pretende por esposa; y ya conocerás, querida niña, que no podrías esperar un esposo ni más noble ni más rico». Isabella no sabía que decir y guardó silencio. Marcus esperó un momento; pero viendo que no respondía, le dijo: «— ¿Qué piensas, Isabella? ¿No me respondes?» Isabella alzó su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas y contestó sollozando, que no quería por entonces tratar de casamiento: «—Querido tutor —añadió—, no me violentéis, os lo ruego, si es cierto que me amáis como a vuestra hija». Su tutor la acarició y le dijo que no se desconsolara. «—Pero, querida niña —continuó—, piénsalo, yo te lo suplico, no desprecies la ocasión que se te presenta de ser esposa de un príncipe». Y al acabar estas palabras salió dejando sola a Isabella. La pobre niña lloraba, estaba resuelta a no unirse al Príncipe de las Negras Sombras; pero no sabía cómo oponerse a la voluntad de su tutor.

Marcus, al dejar a su pupila, mando llamar a Victoria, y le dijo: «—El Príncipe de las Negras Sombras pretende a Isabella para esposa y ella lo rehúsa: pero tu conocerás muy bien que una pobre huérfana no podía esperar semejante dicha. Persuádela tú con tus caricias a que acepte, y si es necesario, mándaselo, pues ella te debe obedecer». Victoria respondió que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para obligar a Isabella, que ella estaba segura de su docilidad, pues jamás se había resistido a obedecer sus órdenes.

Se separaron, Victoria entro en el aposento de Isabella, y estrechándola entre sus brazos, le dijo: «— ¿Qué tienes hija mía?... ¿Por qué has llorado?... Dime, dime, ¿qué te aflige?... ¿No soy yo tu madre?... ¿No sabes que te amo?... ¿No me amas tú también a mí?... ¿No me confías siempre tus secretos?...» Victoria calló, pero viendo que Isabella no respondía, continuo diciendo: «—Óyeme: ¿por qué no quieres ser esposa del Príncipe de las Negras Sombras? Tú serías sin duda alguna feliz a su lado. ¿Qué mayor dicha podrías esperar? Pero no, tú cederás, y por darme gusto vas a responder que aceptas la honra que se te hace. —No —dijo con vehemencia Isabella—c—, no quiero que se me hable de casamiento, déjame sola. —Pero, hija mía, si este enlace nos ofrece a todos increíbles ventajas. —Yo renuncio a todas ellas. —Marcus lo quiere. —No complaceré a Marcus. —Pues bien, Isabella, escúchame, yo lo quiero, y será. —Yo no lo quiero, y no será. — ¿A mis órdenes osas resistir? —Ya lo ves. —Tú siempre has obedecido a mis más ligeras insinuaciones. —Pues no será así en adelante. Déjame sola». Victoria salió de allí y fue a buscar a Marcus, y le contó cómo la hermosa huerfanita parecía resuelta a no aceptar al Príncipe de las Negras Sombras por esposo, y que manifestaba una firmeza que nunca había visto en ella. «—Yo sospecho —dijo—, que quizás otro amor que no conocemos le da esa repentina resolución. —Bien, bien —contestó Marcus—, ya trataremos de persuadirla», Y mandó llamar a Jessica, y le rogó que hablara ella a Isabella, «—Ella es tu amiga —le dijo—, y cederá tus insinuaciones. Voy a ponerte al tanto de todo». Y al instante le refirió su encuentro con la sierpe, lo que le había pasado con ese horrible monstruo, la sospecha de Victoria de que Isabella tendría otro amante, y acabo su discurso diciendo: «—Bien ves, hija mía, cuanto nos conviene que esta joven ceda a los deseos de la sierpe. Tú eres insinuante y viva, y eres muy capaz de hacer que descubra la causa de su resistencia. Anda, pues, querida hija, anda, haz lo que te digo». Jessica le aseguró que pronto sabría lo que pasaba en el corazón de si amiga.

Apenas el día siguiente comenzaba a amanecer, cuando Jessica entró en el aposento de Isabella, la pobre niña había pasado mala noche, se había levantado ya, y se paseaba agitada. Jessica se echó en sus brazos, imprimió un beso en su blanca frente y se sonrió con ella. «— ¿Que tienes, querida mía? —le preguntó—. ¿Estas acaso enferma de placer? Y yo que venía a darte el parabién. Si, amada Isabella, estoy loca de regocijo. ¿Cómo vas a ser esposa del Príncipe de las Negras Sombras, y no saltas de contento? —Calla, calla,

Jessica, y no me hables, te ruego, de contento —interrumpió Isabella. —Tú me sorprendes, amiga mía —dijo Jessica—. Vas a ser una gran princesa, ¿Y no quieres que te hable de contento? Pero —añadió— tú tendrás tus razones para estar triste, y yo, que soy tu amiga, estaré triste también. Mas dime, querida, ¿cuál es la causa de tu repugnancia a esta unión? Vamos a salir al campo, allí te alegraras, vamos, Isabella», y diciendo esto la tomo de la mano y la llevo afuera.

La pobre Isabella se dejó llevar; Jessica la acariciaba y le hablaba sin cesar, por fin le dijo: «—Vaya, Isabella, amiga mía, ya adivino la causa de tu repugnancia; tú tienes otro amor, vaya, confiésamelo; ¿qué pierdes con decírmelo? Mira, yo no se lo diré a nadie, me pondré de tu parte y juntas resistiremos a todos». La pobre niña se dejó vencer por los halagos de Jessica, y le descubrió cuanto le había pasado con Jasper. Jessica la escucho atentamente, y cuando hubo acabado, le dijo: «—Bien, Isabella, me parece muy bien, prefieras unirte al Príncipe de las Luces mejor que al de las Negras Sombras, pues yo lo apruebo; los dos son príncipes, y el de las Luces hace más tiempo que te ama. Yo voy a ayudarte, consuélate». Isabella se consoló, en efecto, pues creyó que Jessica era su verdadera fiel amiga, y que Jasper se engañaba cuando le decía que esta amistad era fingida.

Isabella volvió a su aposento más alegre, aunque tenía algún pesar por haber desobedecido a Jasper. «—Pero no —se decía a sí misma—, si Jasper conociera a Jessica, sin duda que no me aconsejaría que desconfiara de ella».

En la tarde de ese día se puso a tejer una cinta de su pelo, y cuando hubo acabado, entró Jessica y le dijo: «—Isabella, vamos a una hermosa quinta. —Yo no puedo ir, Jessica —le contesta Isabella—, ¿te has olvidado de mi compromiso? —No, no me he olvidado —replica Jessica—, me acuerdo muy bien, pero todo se puede. Mira, nos vamos a la quinta, que está cerca del lugar de la cita, nos paseamos, nos divertimos, y cuando sea hora, yo misma te lo acordaré». La sencilla Isabella creyó lo que le decía su amiga, y fue al paseo con ella y con Marcus, que ya sabía por boca de Jessica el secreto de su pupila.

Llegaron por fin a la finca, y Jessica entretuvo de tal modo a Isabella, que pasó desapercibida para ella la hora de la cita, y ya había pasado largo rato cuando la misma Jessica le dijo: «—Isabella, es ya muy tarde y tú no te has acordado de la cita que te dio Jasper». Isabella, toda sobresaltada, le respondió: «—Ya lo ves, Jessica, ¿qué dirá el Príncipe? ¿Qué dirá Jasper? Sin duda que el Príncipe dirá que lo amo muy poco, puesto que me he olvidado de ir a donde Jasper me esperaba. Y tú que me habías dicho que me lo acordarías». Al decir esto, la triste joven lloraba sin consuelo. Jessica le respondió: «— ¿Qué quieres? A mí también se me olvidó. Y ahora no hay ya más remedio. Jasper habrá ido a la cita, y enfadado de tu tardanza se habrá marchado, y a ésta hora ira caminando para el Reino de las Luces; le contará al Príncipe tu infidelidad y éste se enfadará mucho y ya no pensará más en ti. Pero consuélate; si el Príncipe de las Luces te olvida, aquí tienes a otro príncipe que te arna con delirio, y se creerá muy feliz si tú correspondes su cariño: serás una gran princesa, tendrás vasallos innumerables que estarán prontos a obedecer hasta el menor de tus caprichos, y deslumbrarás a todos con tu magnificencia y tu esplendor». Isabella no se consolaba, estaba lejos de mitigar su dolor el brillante cuadro que su amiga ponía ante sus ojos. Su aflicción se aumentó cuando al volver a casa le dijo Marcus: «—He recibido un convite que me hace el Príncipe de las Negras Sombras, de ir a pasar unos días con la familia a una hermosa quinta que tiene en el Desierto». Isabella se echó a llorar, y suplicó con instancia a su tutor le permitiese quedarse ella en casa con su nodriza, pero fue en vano. Marcus insistió en que debía acompañarle y la intimó que estuviera dispuesta a partir. En seguida Jessica la consoló un tanto, diciéndole: «—El Príncipe de las Negras Sombras no se halla ahora en su quinta, porque graves negocios le habrán de detener largo tiempo en la capital de su reino. Esto le ha dicho a mi padre, así pues, ¿qué temes? estaremos allí como en cualquiera otra parte». Isabella se encerró en su aposento y pasó una noche muy agitada. «— ¡Ah! —decía la desgraciada—. ¡Qué infeliz soy! El Príncipe de las Luces, el amable, el hermoso, el gallardo Príncipe de las Luces... ya no me ama... y tiene mucha razón. Sí, soy muy culpable... y muy desdichada... pero si es cierto que he perdido su amor, seré muy infeliz sin duda; pero nunca, lo juro, nunca seré la esposa del Príncipe de las Negras Sombras, ni amaré jamás a otro alguno»; y diciendo estas palabras quedo en silencio. Sentada tristemente dejó pasar largo rato. Por fin, un relámpago de alegarla le iluminó. «—Tal vez —dijo—, tal vez Jasper no habrá marchado; mañana apenas luzcan los primeros rayos de la aurora, saldré de aquí e iré al sitio señalado para la cita. Quizás vuelva a buscarme y le encontraré, le confesaré mi falta y el me perdonará a nombre del Príncipe». Diciendo esto, se quedó más tranquila y descanso un poco.

Al día siguiente, luego que comenzó a amanecer, Isabella se levantó, salió de la casa sin ser sentida, y se dirigió presurosa al lugar señalado. La mañana aún estaba oscura, el suelo era fragoso, y el ansia que llevaba la hacía caminar muy de prisa, así es que de repente tropezó, perdió el equilibrio y dio una dolorosa caída. El suelo estaba todo sembrado de espinas, y al levantarse, halló que se había herido con una del Árbol de los Perfumes, que son muy recias y punzantes. Sacó la espina bañada en su sangre y le ocurrió la idea de enviarla al Príncipe como una prueba de su amor y como una reparación de su falta. La guardó pues; continuo su camino y llegó por fin al lugar de la cita. Su corazón latía entre el temor y la esperanza, cuando vio a Jasper que estaba sentado esperándola. Isabella se acercó a él avergonzada y le dijo bajando los ojos: «— ¿Qué habrás dicho de mi ingratitud? ¡Ah! ¿Querrá el Príncipe perdonarme esta falta? Salí con Jessica a un paseo y se me pasó la hora». Jasper le respondió, mirándola triste y cariñosamente: «—Isabella, el Príncipe te ama demasiado para no perdonarte; pero ya lo ves, te he dicho que Jessica te perderá; no lo has querido creer y sin duda le has contado todo. Desconfía de ella, te lo ruego. — ¡Ah! Jasper —interrumpió Isabella—, tú no conoces a Jessica, ella es mi verdadera amiga. —Querida niña— le contestó su sabio consejero—, se muy prudente y teme mucho de esa amistad. —Jasper —dijo la joven—, no temas, yo amaré siempre al Príncipe de las Luces, a quien te ruego lleves de mi parte esta cinta tejida de mi pelo, y esta espina mojada en mi sangre. Óyeme, voy a decirte lo que me ha pasado»; y en seguida le contó a Jasper como su tutor le había propuesto por esposo al Príncipe de las Negras Sombras, y al mismo tiempo le aseguro que ella estaba resuelta a no ser jamás esposa de este Príncipe ni de otro alguno, sino solamente de su amado Príncipe de las Luces; también le dijo que Marcus le había anunciado que la iba a llevar al castillo de las Negras Sombras; pero que el Príncipe no estaba por entonces en su castillo, y añadió: «—Yo tengo miedo. ¿Qué debo hacer? —Tienes que condescender con Marcus —le contesto Jasper—, pero si quieres seguir mis consejos, creo que saldrás bien de ese peligro. Tres advertencias quiero hacerte por ahora, joven amada: no bebas los vinos, no cojas las flores y no uses las alhajas que allí te ofrecerán, porque en todo esto hay un fatal encanto que te hará caer en las redes de tus enemigos. Yo nunca te abandonaré, antes bien, velaré diligente por ti. Si eres fiel, nada temas, pues cuando sea necesario yo acudiré pronto para salvarte. Me voy, pues, querida Isabella, voy a llevar al Príncipe tu respuesta, que le hará muy feliz». Y diciendo estas palabras le dio la mano y se despidió. Isabella le repitió que siempre amaría al Príncipe de las Luces.

* * *

**¿COMENTARIOS?**


End file.
